


Day 261 - Good things come to those who wait

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [261]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Longing, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock rarely is causelessly motionless.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 261 - Good things come to those who wait

Sherlock rarely is causelessly motionless. He rarely is motionless at all to be honest, except when he’s thinking, when all that is moving are thoughts and ideas and conclusions in his head.

Right now he is completely motionless and not thinking. He is listening.

Because John is right next to him on the bed, sleeping peacefully after they solved the case here in the Lake District in record time, and Sherlock doesn’t know what to do with all the feelings in his chest. He wants to move closer, wants to smell, wants to touch, but knows that it wouldn’t be welcome yet. He feels a little helpless because he doesn’t understand the intense need swelling inside him.

But just because he doesn’t understand it doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate it.

So he lies there, motionless and barely breathing so as not to miss a single one of John’s precious noises. He lies there, grateful that there had only been one single room at the inn. He rests his index finger on John’s wrist to feel the pulse, slow and steady, and is momentarily confused by the sudden urge to press his lips there.

When he can’t stand lying this close to John without imploding, he gets up and sits next to the broad window and watches the dark sky turn blue.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sky'.


End file.
